


The Fire and The Rain

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Rachel Amber is so full of rage, rage at her bastard of a father, rage at how life shits on you.It's a good thing she has Chloe.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Fire and The Rain

Rachel was screaming. Then, the wind. 

The wind and fire seemed almost all encompassing.

As Rachel screamed, Chloe shouted out. “Rachel! I know this is all beyond shitty, but, I’m here for you!”

More screaming. The fire spread.

“Rachel! Please!”, Chloe shouted. Tears started to run down her face. 

A loud BOOM. A torrent of rain rushed down. She gently touched Rachel’s shoulder. “….please.”

Rachel turned around, into Chloe’s embrace. She sobbed, brokenly.

“..why? What does life have to be so much goddamn shit? Why is my father such an asshole?”

We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the words  
We’ve both fallen under

“Maybe...maybe life is shit. But, it doesn’t have to always be shit.” 

And Chloe pressed her lips to Rachel’s.

Rachel paused.

Maybe it’s a sign of weakness  
When I don’t know what to say  
Maybe I wouldn’t know what to do with my strength anyway

She poured all of the energy, the happiness, the anger, into her kiss. It felt like she was draining herself of all of it. And Chloe just kept her mouth against Rachel’s, almost like she was receiving it.

Their eyes opened.

“..that was…. Holy shit.”, Chloe gasped.

“..I was so pissed off, at everything. The fire seemed to get stronger.”

“And, I was so sad. All I wanted was to make you feel better. It felt like my heart was being torn out of my chest, watching you scream like that. Then, this storm started, just out of nowhere.”

“Well,” Rachel said jokingly, as she rubbed her face against Chloe’s neck “Looks like we’ve got the beginnings of a super hero team”, 

I don’t know what this all is, but, I don’t want it to end, Firestarter”, Chloe smiled.

“Right back at you, Storm Goddess.”

A insufferable smirk crossed Chloe’s lips, “goddess, huh?”

“Shut the fuck up, Price.”, Rachel smiled.

We belong, we belong together.

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this on my Spotify yesterday.
> 
> An image of Rachel and Chloe kissing, while a storm puts out the fire Rachel starts, came into my head. 
> 
> The song 'We Belong' is sung by Pat Benetar
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
